Lo haré o moriré en el intento
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Justin, recibe la carta de Howarts, pero él ya tienen un lugar en el colegio Eton, ¿Que piensan sus padres? ¿Que piensa él? Escrito para el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Lo haré o moriré en el intento**

Por: **Anyza Malfoy**, Beteado por: **Bella Valentia**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "__**Estados de Sangre"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__.  
_

**_Sangre Muggle_**

* * *

-¿Y esto de donde será? –Justin sostenía una carta blanca donde estaba su nombre, el membrete no lo ubicaba, pues tenía un escudo divido en cuatro, cada uno portaba un animal y el nombre de un colegio _Hogwarts_

Entro a la casa y dejo sobre la mesa las cartas, se dirigió al sillón donde estaba viendo su programa favorito, sabía que sus días de vacaciones estaban por acabar, así que las estaba disfrutando tanto como podía.

–¿Justin ya hiciste lo que te pedí?

–Si mamá, están en la mesa, por cierto me llego una carta de un colegio

–¿Un colegio? ¿Cuál?

–Hogwarts

–No me suena ese nombre, ¿estás seguro?

–Claro, la deje junto a las otras

–De acuerdo luego la vemos, ahora arréglate tu padre ya va a llegar y nos llevara a comprarte tu uniforme nuevo

–¿Deja que acabe mi programa por favor?, solo le faltan cinco minutos

–Bien, pero en cuanto acabe, apagas el televisor y te arreglas rápido, ya sabes que tu padre odia que lo hagamos esperar

–De acuerdo mami

En cuanto el programa termino, la televisión se apago, aquello para él no era raro, desde muy chico se deba cuenta que muchas cosas a su alrededor sucedían de manera extraña. Como el que la televisión se apagara sin el control, lo mismo que se cambiaba de canal, que la puerta de su cuarto se cerrara sola o que siempre que quería más postre, su ración se multiplicaba.

Para sus padres aquellos les había asustado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo solo le pedían a Justin que dejara de hacer ciertas cosas. Pues aun para ellos, les causaba temor lo que él podía hacer y claro frente a las demás personas lo evitara lo más que pudiera.

Las cosas raras eran cosa de todos los días en casa, sus padres se acostumbraron a esas pequeñas cosas y Justin solo las daba por hecho, dejaba de cuestionarse tanto, hacerlo solo le causaba un dolor de cabeza y no creía que dejaran de suceder, algunas de esas cosas raras le habían funcionado también.

Como en las clases cuando se equivocaba, el lograba cambiar sus calificaciones, algunos maestros solo se quedaban con la idea de que andaban distraídos y no lo habían hecho bien. Si Justin también disfrutaba de esas cosas raras.

–¡¿Qué?! –Escucho el grito de su padre, sin zapatos ni calcetines, bajo corriendo la escalera. Donde encontró a su padre en la entrada con un papel en la mano, su madre salió de su recamara, donde igualmente llegaba descalza

–¿Qué pasa? –Su madre pregunto

–¡Tú! –mi padre me señalo acusándome de algo –Eres un mago

–¿Qué? –Mi madre bajo las escaleras a toda prisa

–En esta carta dice que Justin, posee una vacante para Hogwarts, una escuela de Magia y Hechicería, que él es un mago

–Amor, también dice que alguien vendrá a visitarnos para hablarnos de esta situación –Mi madre le dijo, mientras leía la carta

En aquel momento el timbre de la casa se escucho, mi padre fue quien abrió. Yo seguía en trance, todavía en mi mente escuchaba las palabras de mi padre _Tú, eres un mago_, ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Están seguros?

–¡Justin! –Mi madre me grito, sacándome del trance en que estaba

–¿Dime?

–Baja pequeño –Ya en la sala, mire al hombre que había tocado y que estaba sentado frente a nosotros, era un hombre alto, delgado, con gafas de medialuna y una barba muy larga, sin contar que su traje café le quedaba muy chico y apretado, viéndose raro o más bien la palabra que lo describía era extraño.

Ese hombre había dicho que los cosas raras que hacia todos los días eran magia, que en la escuela donde tenía una plaza me enseñaría a usarla debidamente, que habría muchos jóvenes como yo y que aprendería muchas más cosas, entraría a un mundo nuevo y tan desconocido para los demás.

En algún momento de la plática ¿uno de mis padres pregunto si había muchos como yo?, ¿qué no sabían que hacían magia?, el hombre nos explico que no es raro ver a niños como yo que tienen padres muggles (familia sin magia), pero si era poco común, pues normalmente la magia se heredaba, aunque también existían padres que tenían hijos sin magia.

Pero lo que me gusto es que encontraría gente como yo, gente que hacía lo mismo y que nadie se molestaría o se sorprendería, ni se alejarían de mi cuando pasaba algo inusual.

****o°o****

Nadie sabe lo que es sentirse un animal cazado, que te persigan hasta extenuarte, que te busquen como un animal rastrero al que hay que eliminar, sin oportunidad de nada, que disfruten de tu sufrimiento, no ni siquiera un animal lo maltratabas de esa manera. Pero era la única forma de mantenerme con vida, los carroñeros casi me pisaban los talones, había que huir.

Cuando sentí el calor que desprendía el galeón, sabía que era el momento, lo intuía. Como me odie al enterarme que él día en que murió nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore nos habían convocado y yo no acudí a la llamada, pues no tenía el galeón en mano, pero desde entonces no lo solté, y mucho menos cuando comenzaron las cacerías de gente como yo "Sangre sucia" nos llamaban. Ahora no lo olvide, ahora si acudiría.

Mis padres quisieron evitar que fuera, pues ellos también habían visto mi sufrimiento, habían sufrido cuando tuvimos que cambiar de casa, huir para que yo salvara la vida, y ahora yo me iba a enfrentar una guerra, pero esta vez no cambie de parecer, tenía que ir, tenía que hacerlo por Dumbledore, el hombre que me dijo "_que encontraría gente como yo, gente que hacía lo mismo y que nadie se molestaría o se sorprendería, ni se alejarían de mi cuando pasaba algo inusual"_. Por los "Sangre sucias" de hoy y de un futuro, lucharía por el futuro de todos nosotros.

Lo haría o moriría en el intento…

* * *

**Para aquellos que hayan olvidado, Justin también pelea en la batalla, pues también se entera por el galeón, sobrevive por si algunos no recuerdan y sale en el epilogo. Esta demás decirles que no iba a usar a Hermione o Evans, mucho menos a Creevey, pues aunque son buenos personajes, me gusta crear algo más o imaginarmelos un poco diferentes ¿Espero este les haya gustado?  
**

**Espero me lo hagan saber por medio de un review, pues aunque nos agrada ver que leen nuestras historias, nos llena de alegria ver un review, no pedimos mucho, solo un minuto más para saber ¿que les ha parecido?**

_**Muchas gracias**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


End file.
